That Nostalgic Silence
by SweetzJunkie
Summary: I stared at the thin contrails in the sky, a distant look in my eyes. Would he leave me, just like how those painting-like strokes disappeared after time? I knew the day would probably come, but I didn't want it to; atleast, not so soon. JohanxOC
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story! I know I had 'Balancing on a Tightrope' going, but I decided to take it down and do a different approach. I hope you'll like this one better, and as this is only the prologue, I hope you can review and tell me if it's good! Okay, here we go.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I do own this story and the OC(s)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>That Nostalgic Silence<strong>

**Prologue**

I was transferring in late. That was all. Then why did this ferry boat man have to be so infuriating? "Please, I told you already, I received a letter from Principal Samejima, and I just left it—"

"Sorry miss, but you can't come on unless you've got a visitor pass, or school entry pass," the man stated, blocking my path onto the bridge. I scowled, eyeing the husky person before me with absolute hate. Why couldn't he just cooperate? What an ape...

I was about ready to punch him, until a calm, slightly raspy voice said, "I have a visitor's pass for two. Is it fine if I bring her too?"

I whipped around quickly, and stared down at a short, friendly-looking old man. He wore a smile on his face like a natural mask, and held out the pass to the ferry man who I currently didn't despise as much as before. He looked as if he'd break at any moment, but stood tall nonetheless.

"Please, go ahead," the ferry man said, and as the old man beckoned me to follow him, I felt a twinge at my heart. I was burdening someone again…

"Thank you…" I told the old man when we reached the deck, bowing my head down. He just nodded, that smile still there as we went over to the railing.

We set off moments later, and I could hear the many cries, farewells, and shouts of the people departing. I sighed, finally relaxing my stiff shoulders, directing a small gaze to the ocean in view. I had no one to say farewell to, so I stayed silent. However, that silence was soon shattered when the old man began a conversation.

"So you're enrolled in Duel Academia?"

"I am, but I'm a late entry." I peered over the rail, watching as the water foamed off the boat.

"Why didn't you go by plane? My granddaughter studying there went by plane."

Without sparing him a glance as I continued my observation of the water, I replied quietly. "I've never been out at sea much before, so I decided to try it out. Besides, I find planes too crowded, even when we get our own private space and seat, and they make me sick." The sea was awfully tranquil, and brought a different kind of peace to my ever restless mind.

"Ah…" The old man gazed at the water with me, and we stood there in a comfortable silence. I noticed that many of the passengers had retired to wherever they aimed for below deck, and the silent atmosphere became even lighter.

I was the one to break this serene quiet, after a while. "Ne, old man, does your granddaughter seem happy at Duel Academia?"

He chuckled at this, staring at me with a distant happiness in his almost concealed eyes. "Yes, she's told me about all the fun things happening at that school, and of how she loves it there. She's also told me she changed, in a way."

I perked up. "Changed?"

"After hearing of all her adventures, I knew she did change, from that little girl eager to learn about Duel Monsters, to a young woman who already had her mind set on a bright future." He turned back to the sea, and I stared at him in turn. "Tell me, do you think you'll change at this Duel Academia?"

I laughed a bit, letting my eyelids fall in a slow manner. "If I could change, that would be great." I leaned back, feeling the calm breeze hit my face. "Actually, I hope I'll change."

And in fact, I had an uncanny feeling I would.


	2. Chapter 1: The Silence

A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome back to my story! I apologize for not updating for some time, I was occupied with school and other things. To begin things, this chapter is two years into the future from the prologue, which I hope you all understood. In the prologue, the main character, Ayano Suzuki(this chapter, I introduce her fully), was on her way to Duel Academia. This chapter is the start of the third season of GX, so in the next chapter, after you read this one, is when our beloved transfer students will probably enter(shoot, spoiler x_x). Okay, with that said, I hope you all read this and comment, I'd like to know how I'm doing. I think this story's better than my other GX story that I took down. xD Disclaimer time!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I do own this story and the OC(s)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>That Nostalgic Silence<strong>

**Chapter One: The Silence**

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter. _The sounds of rain echoed down the empty road as I ran down it, tightening my jacket around my shivering frame. I hated rain, and no matter what perspective I saw it in, it just didn't work with me. Without the slightest clue where I was on the island, I ducked under a rickety staircase, curling up under the shelter. The wind howled, the rain falling hard in an unsteady beat. I sighed heavily; it was going to be a while before it stopped.

And then I heard their voices: "God, where is that whore? I'll pummel her for spilling juice onto my uniform!"

"She went this way, I'm sure of it!"

"Let's look around the area!"

My breath hitched, and I froze. Avaron, Erin, and Hiroko, the three girls that constantly bullied others here at Duel Academia, had followed me. Their voices were absolutely clear, so they weren't too far from where I was taking shelter from the rain. They were planning on ganging up on me, to make me pay for accidently spilling apple juice on Avaron. Could this day get any worse?

"Hey, I think I heard shuffling from behind the stairs!" I heard Hiroko's shrill voice call, and felt sweat roll down my neck. They were so close, so close… I prayed they didn't find me, even though it was obvious to anyone who looked through the gaps between each step. However, their footfalls were coming towards the stairs, and before I knew it, I was yanked by my Obelisk Blue uniform collar by Hiroko swiftly. She dragged me out, and yelled, "Ha, I found her! This little bitch was hiding behind the stairs, as I thought!"

I struggled against her grip, and felt myself almost choke when she threw me aside. I landed roughly on the wet ground, mud splattering on my body. I felt weak, since I wasn't exactly used to being so cold and wet, and I'd used up a lot of energy looking for a shelter and running away from these stupid girls.

"Well, what do you have to say, huh?" Avalon snarled, bending down to look at me. They were all wearing rainproof coats, and I was left there to lay in the cold with only a thin jacket. "You completely ruined my uniform!" Technically, I didn't, but she was one to overreact and get revenge.

"I have nothing to say," I answered, but as I tried to stand up, I was pushed back into the mud.

"You retard! _Outcast_, How dare you answer so nonchalantly!" Erin shouted, and I winced at her voice. She used that name, huh...

I decided to taunt them. "Wow, I didn't know you knew such a big, interesting word."

That earned me a punch to the face. Apparently, I wasn't used to getting punched either, because I almost cried out as they lashed out at me. I could hear fragments of curses and screeches from each individual, but couldn't decipher them all to make sense. All I felt was pain multiplied by the hard rain pouring down. After a while, it subsided, and when I opened my eyes, they were gone, leaving me here to wallow away. I knew somewhere I was bleeding, but that didn't mind much. These outer wounds would eventually heal, but I had inner wounds that were worse.

My hearing was blotted out as I lied there silent, in a bloody, bruised mess. I could no longer hear the rain that I despised so much, no longer hear my jumbled up thoughts, and I could definitely not feel the throbbing pain that racked my body. I like this deadly silence; it was as if the end was befalling me, and I could finally rest in peace. However, I knew that wasn't the case, and that when I woke up from passing out, all that silence would be broken, and the pain would come back. I was used to this cycle, though, ever since I arrived at Duel Academia.

But I would think about all that later; right now, I wanted to enjoy this silence.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" I groaned, scrunching my face up with eyes closed. When I did open them and dispelled the sleepy haze by blinking rapidly, I was in a light gray and white room I knew all too well. "Professor Ayukawa's office, huh?"<p>

Suddenly, the door opened, and I turned my head to see who just came in. My eyes widened slightly when my honey gaze locked with a chocolate one. _Asuka Tenjouin_ had just entered the room, clad in her uniform and with a small smile on her face when she came to sit by my bed. I didn't even notice a vacant seat was there. I was too busy gaping at her beautiful appearance and arrival. Why in the world would she be here?

"How are you feeling, Ayano-san?" she asked, watching me. I broke out of my stupor instantly.

Instead of answering, I questioned her back, my brain still disbelieving that she was here. I mean, she was _Asuka Tenjouin_. "Why are you here?"

She looked kind of taken aback, but answered strongly nonetheless. "I found you after the rain had stopped lying motionless in a muddy mess. I took you to Professor Ayukawa afterward, and she tended to you. She's out right now, and I just stopped by to check up on you, since class ended. The teacher let you off the hook, since I gave him a note from Professor Ayukawa."

I stared at her for a moment, the information sinking in. She continued. "What happened to you, though? I don't take it you wandered into the forest and got beat up by trees, or fell down countless times in rough dirt."

After a few seconds of my silence, I replied. "I was ganged up by three girls because I spilled apple juice on one of their 'leader'."

"What? They beat you up?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "You settle problems like these with duels here."

"Well, it seemed they didn't want to duel. They chased me to what I'm guessing was the Osiris Red Dorm, and beat me up. End of story, thank you."

Asuka made a weird face at me, and I gazed at her from the corner of my eye. "Well, at least it wasn't too serious. Professor Ayukawa said you'd be out in a few days."

"Ah…" I sunk more into my pillow, and felt my head pounding. "Well, I have nothing much to offer you for helping me out but a thank you. You should probably get going, though; it's bad hanging out with the outcast." After being at Duel Academia for exactly two years, I'd somehow created a title for myself. _The Outcast_, or how Avaron's group had said it, was what people called me when I passed by. I didn't care, though; I was only at Duel Academia to study and duel, not make friends. My family back home was counting on me, after all.

"Now why would I care about that? You were hurt." Her question surprised me, and for a moment, I thought she really didn't care about that. But people are capable of hiding and lying, no? "Besides, I watched last week's dueling practice, and you were pretty good. You looked passionate about dueling, even though it was a test."

Being complimented by the Queen of Obelisk Blue? You don't get that everyday…and did she just change the subject somehow to dueling? Amazing… "Thanks, but I'm not that great. I've failed so many of Professor Chronos' tests that I think I've created a record."

She laughed at this, a sound of happiness that I hadn't heard for a long time. A bubbly feeling was building in my chest, and for some reason, I wanted to make her laugh again. She was the first person in years to have talked to me like a normal person. And perhaps she really was concerned about me being beat up, even though I'd heard she cared more for studying and dueling with her friends. "I think you duel well." Suddenly, the bell rang, and Asuka slowly got out of her seat, towering me. "Well, I guess I have to go to my next class. Say, when you're up and running again, you wouldn't mind having a duel with me, right?"

I blinked, and contemplated the idea. We were supposed to duel at this school, and besides the teachers and practice students, maybe a duel for fun would be a nice change. A grin rose to my lips, and I nodded. "That would be nice, uh…"

"Asuka is fine, Ayano-san."

"Then Ayano is fine, Asuka." A pretty smile touched her face again, and with that, she left the room gracefully. I stared at the door for a while even after she left, and finally relaxed back into the comfy white bed. I brought a calloused hand up to touch my lips, traces of a smile still there.

What was this feeling, I wonder?

* * *

><p><em>Calamity befalls those who have done much bad in their lives, or perhaps none at all.<em>

_Within misfortune, sad things happen, and different forms of pity follow._

_Today, I had a dream after Asuka had left._

_A terrifying eye watched me from behind glass._

_Eerie orange liquid flowed in the shrouded background, and I couldn't move, no matter my stuggle._

_I didn't like this confinement._

_Then a possessing voice filled my ears._

"_Don't interfere with my plans," it said within the darkness._

_Then sickly sweet, dark laughter echoed._

"_But you will die soon, even without my action."_

_The laughter howled through the night._

_And something inside told me that those words were true._

* * *

><p>End AN: Done! And I think I did a pretty okay job. I hope you all liked it, and review. Stay tuned for what happens next, and until then, bye! :)

Thank you for spending your time on this story!


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark

A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome back to my story. I apologize for not updating, busy with school and such. I hope this chapter is to your liking, but it's somewhat...hanging? I don't know, but if you feel something's wrong, just tell me. I already have the strange vibe. Anyway, this chapter doesn't contain Johan yet, much to my displeasure, but he definitely will show up in the next chapter or so! Don't want him to show up too soon... xD Okay, with that, here we go!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I do own this story and the OC(s)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>That Nostalgic Silence<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Dark**

It happened again, just when I had least suspected it. And worst, it happened in a place where practically no one could find me. Or so I thought.

Avaron had personally seen to it that I didn't stand back up this time, and without the others, she ambushed me in the forest, at the lake I always visited for relaxation. It had been a week since I recovered, and she just had to mess me up again.

I coughed violently, and clutched my bruised stomach. I was lying on the lush forest grass, my body as still as the trunks of the trees nearby. Avaron had left long before, leaving me to bleed with the knife wound she produced on my arm. She had brought a _knife_; where was the felony for that?

The slash was pretty deep, running down my forearm in an ugly, bloody mess. I couldn't feel anything, and the world seemed so silent, besides my heavy breathing. I usually enjoyed this kind of quiet, but for once, I couldn't bask in happiness; I was so close to dying, I couldn't savor anything.

But that was a recap of the situation I was in. After a few agonizing time intervals, Professor Ayukawa stumbled upon me while searching for something, and hurriedly rushed me to the infirmary to patch me up. Currently, I was laid out on one of the clean beds, feeling much better than I did earlier.

"Ouch…" I winced, almost pulling my arm back. The pain from the gash was overwhelming, and I felt the need to cry bubble up. I bit my lower lip in an attempt to a futile to quell it.

"Bear it for now," Professor Ayukawa said, dabbing the cut with glossy ointment. She was careful with her work, and I was grateful that she was here tending to me. This time, I probably would've died if she hadn't found me sprawled on the grass bleeding like there was no tomorrow. "There, that should feel better. Now I'll just wrap it up."

She got up from her dull stool, walking over to a glass cabinet to fetch some gauze. I exhaled the breath I had been holding in, and sank into the mattress more. I tried to forget about what happened, but I was, in fact, more traumatized than I thought. This was the first time I had ever been assaulted by a knife; and I hoped this was the last time this would ever happen. "Ayano-chan," Professor Ayukawa called, snapping me out of my stupor. She was hovering over me for a moment, and sat back down with a roll of gauze in hand.

She began to unravel it, and wrapped it around my cut cautiously. "How did you obtain such a wound?" Professor Ayukawa was staring at me worriedly, her grape-colored eyes piercing me in question.

At first, I didn't reply, contemplating the situation. And I probably did the dumbest thing ever: I didn't tell her the truth.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. I was just fooling around and ended up getting scratched by a sharp tree branch." I didn't tell her about the enormous bruise developing on my stomach, and though her eyes showed hesitance in accepting my explanation, she didn't question any further.

"Done. Well, be more careful from now on. You've been coming to the infirmary a lot more than expected."

I nodded, and averted my gaze to the ceiling. I should've been more prepared, but how was I supposed to? I was the weakest person I knew. Professor Ayukawa's expression softened into a smile, and she stood up. "Get some rest, I'll be back after my meeting," she stated, and with that, headed out, leaving a glass of water and medical supplies on a nearby table.

I closed my syrupy gold eyes, hearing a door being shut. There was a fan in the room, and it whirled peacefully, the breeze reaching me as I sighed. The whirring noises all around me were muffled and I felt drowsy. Insomnia had struck me over the last few days, rendering me restless throughout the night. Now, I had the will to sleep, to delve into my long awaited dreams; that is, if I had any.

However, the serene silence was broken almost instantly, and the door flung open loudly. I groggily lifted an eyelid, and immediately snapped my eyes open.

Judai Yuki, hero of the school, had just waltzed through the door, and locked eyes with me.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but why are you still here?" My eye twitched repeatedly, feeling the need to glare at something rise. The <em>hero <em>of Duel Academia, Judai Yuki, was sitting by the bed occupied by me, wrapping his right hand up messily with bandages.

"Can't you tell? I'm fixing up my hand," he replied, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he continued.

"But must you sit near _me_?"

"What's so bad about that?" he countered, and patted his now (somehow) finished bandage. "There, all better!"

I stayed silent, glaring slightly at the teenager. He was pissing me off with his actions, and just when I had some peace and quiet!

"Okay, now…who are you, again?"

I almost jumped out of bed if it hadn't been for my wounds. "What the hell! I didn't even tell you my name!"

"Well then I'm asking you now."

I stopped myself from retorting, and watched him cautiously. He was staring at me, a calm air around him. I relaxed, feeling guilty for my outburst. He seemed like such a nice person, and I just… "Ayano Suzuki."

"Heh, nice to meet you. My name's Judai Yuki, and I'm aiming to be the King of Duelists!"

My lips tugged upwards slightly, and I laid back on the mattress. "That's a nice dream."

"You think?" He rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

A moment of silence followed, and I happily embraced it; but I knew I'd have to talk some more. "Say, why exactly are you talking to me so casually? Not to be rude, or anything…"

He blinked, and leaned in a bit, his eyebrows wiggling up. "Hm…well, it's not every day you meet a new person in Professor Ayukawa's place. It's usually empty, and…you don't seem like a bad person."

I laughed softly, shifting. "Same goes for you. But you should probably be going. Isn't class going to start soon?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot there…"

"Right…"

Judai stood up, patting his knees. "I guess I'll be heading out now. Today's this special meeting or something for all the students. Too bad you can't come, huh."

"I won't be attending class for a while now. But it's nice to get some concern."

Judai looked sympathetic for a moment, before reverting back to a small grin. "Okay, gotta go. See you later?"

"Yeah sure. Take care, hero."

His deep brown eyes widened, and suddenly, his grin got wider. "See ya, Ayano!" Judai sprinted for the door, dashing out as he slammed it.

I smiled, and resumed closing my eyes. That was a nice little meeting, and I actually spoke to him; an honor, much? I felt like we were already friends, but perhaps that was just me thinking.

But my heart was throbbing for some reason, and I felt dread somewhere deep inside; like I wasn't supposed to be so chummy with him. I started slipping into the darkness, and yawned tiredly. I was so full of energy just a couple of minutes ago, and when he left, it was as if all that energy had slipped away with him. What an unusual guy…

But I must've been _really _tired, for I couldn't finish up my train of thought.

* * *

><p><em>I was in the dark again, trembling without the cold tingle of wind.<em>

_But somehow, that fear was short-lived. _

_I was falling, drowning in the depth of gravity._

_A cliff was in view; I must've fallen off it._

_The air was gushing me up and down, and I couldn't tell direction._

_I was staring at nothing, but my eyes were drawn to something._

_A person._

_A person was standing atop the ragged cliff, peering down._

_'Don't fall! Don't fall like I did!' I screamed through my empty mind._

_I squinted, my fall slowing down, as if to let me see who was there._

_It was a boy._

_He looked stunningly handsome, but…_

_What was this cold feeling?_

_Who was he?_

_The boy was smirking, and a flash of orange gold indicated his eyes._

_An icy gold glare?_

_I felt a connection to this person, and yet, they felt so far away as well. _

_He was…important to me?_

_How so?_

_I was too busy in my thoughts to notice…_

_That this person…_

_Was in fact a monster._

* * *

><p>End AN: Woot! Done! xD But it feels kind of...nah, it's actually better than usual, in my opinion! I hope you all liked, and promise Johan will be in soon. I'll be centering the story around the canon characters _with _Ayano, and will switch POVs later on in order to not make this story bad. Thanks to those who reviewed, you gave me great inspiration, and to you, I'll try updating. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and until then, bye!

Small note: Whoever can guess who the person on the cliff was gets a cookie! (Probably...)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3: The Futility of Being Careful

**IMPORTANT TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, PEOPLE! Very important...**

A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome back to my story. I'm glad there are still great people reading it, since it's not all that great. Thanks to those who reviewed, you're wonderful, and to those who haven't, thanks for reading! xD One thing important about the chapter...I didn't quite put Johan in yet. AGH! I was hoping to slip him in fully, but it didn't flow in. I did, however, let you take a glimpse, so it should be fair enough. Wow...I've gotten quite some thoughts about Ayano being bullied. It'll stop sometime soon, don't worry, and I'll put humor and friendship in soon. Okay, enough rambling, here we go!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I do own this story and the OC(s)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>That Nostalgic Silence<strong>

**Chapter Three: The Futility of Being Careful**

"Transfer…students?"

"That's right, and they'll be arriving quite soon," Professor Ayukawa said, smiling like a child. She seemed ecstatic about the day's upcoming events. I didn't find them so interesting, though; what was so big about a few new students coming here, anyway? But then again, that was the mean side of me speaking. I was just as excited about new students, but I didn't want to show it.

"Ah, I see…" I exhaled, gazing at the brightly lit ceiling in a recessively bored manner. Ever since the news spread about them, classes became more clattered with the sounds of whispers and constant chattering. It was no wonder Professor Chronos blew up every time someone actually went above that _small _level of noise; almost everyone did, in fact.

"Oh my, Ayano-chan, you don't seem too enthusiastic about all this."

I smiled half-heartedly, still staring absentmindedly away. "I guess, but I'm glad the school's become lively again," I replied quietly. Somehow, I doubted those words had left my mouth, since most of my life at Duel Academia had been miserable, but then again…I guess it was time for me to see that things actually could get better; or not.

"So when will I be able to go back to class?" I asked, discreetly remembering that I had left class to report to Professor Ayukawa. When I was walking through the doorway to class, I tripped down the stairs, and twisted my ankle, as a result. I don't remember anyone 'coincidently' sticking their foot out to cause this, and assumed it was my own carelessness; I should've watched where I was going.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be going to class today, Ayano-chan," she stated, wiping her hands with a cloth. "Such a shame, too! Today the transfer students are coming."

Professor Ayukawa sighed, and I frowned in my seat. Such a shame indeed… "So…I have to stay here all day?"

She nodded, and I scrunched my face up slightly. I felt disappointed, even more so that I couldn't leave the infirmary. What an annoying predicament…

The bell suddenly rang, and a mechanical voice announced over the intercom, "Students and professors, please report to the Opening Ceremony. Again, students and professors, please report to the Opening Ceremony."

"Ah, it's already starting," Professor Ayukawa said, rising from her chair. She turned to me, setting the cloth on her desk. "I'll be going now, Ayano-chan. Stay here and be good, okay?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling as she waved and exited, leaving me alone in the infirmary.

My eye twitched, and I exhaled sullenly. When she spoke to me, it was as if I was a child under surveillance. But to my pleasure, she'd left, and I started to the door, extremely cautious of my twisted right ankle. I was going to escape, as I put it, and successfully slipped out after I heard her casual footfalls fade away. I began limping down the hall, finding the task of leaving easier than I played in my mind. _Way _too easy. Where I was going, I didn't know; but hey, it was better than sitting in a dull white room for approximately thirteen hours more.

"What should I do…" I tapped my chin in thought, staring at the floor. There were no students in sight, much less professors, and I was nearing the outside. "I wonder if Asuka will duel me after the Opening Ceremony."

That's right; I hadn't dueled with Asuka, or even held contact with her after our little meeting in the infirmary. She probably forgot me, anyway, but somehow, I wished we could talk more. She seemed so strong, friendly, and independent, completely the opposite of me: weak, antisocial, and above all, lonely.

Lately, however, the bullying was diminishing, and I was back to being a normal student; _normal _meaning alone, with a 'stable' school life.

I breathed in fresh air as I stepped onto the concrete, stretching nicely until I winced at the pain shooting up my leg. It shouldn't have been that bad, having an ankle injury, but I was more sensitive to pain of any kind. "Ruins a perfectly sunny day, damn ankle…" I mumbled, heaving myself forward to continue walking; that is, until I spotted a person racing towards me. Weren't all the students already at the Opening Ceremony?

I immediately acted as they got closer, and quickly dived behind anything big enough close by; namely, a tree. As I heard the pounding of hurried feet against the concrete pavement, I peeked from behind trunk, careful of my ankle, which was excruciatingly burning. Almost nearing the main building was a boy no older than my age, with shiny teal hair in a spiky fashion and clothes I couldn't recognize as any student's uniform, though it did resemble the Obelisk Blue uniform.

I wasn't close enough to take a glimpse at his face, but this far, I could surprisingly admit that he was handsome, and I was sure he was one of the transfer students. As I peered over the side of the trunk more, I abruptly whimpered from the pain that hit me like a fired cannon. The boy stopped jogging, right as he was near my tree, and gazed around. I clapped a hand silently over my mouth, quietly shifting so I was unseen behind the tree and foliage. I hoped he wasn't going to pry around and look for the source of the sound (being me), and luckily he didn't. I secretly watched him again as he scratched his cheek in confusion, before dashing off into the school. He must've been late.

"Phew…lived through that one," I breathed out, rubbing away at my forehead for invisible sweat. That was too close for my own good, but at least he passed. Now came the hard part. I slumped down the rough brown trunk, and crawled out into the open, again, cautious of my throbbing injury.

I hadn't the slightest clue of where I wanted to go now. Troublesome, huh?

* * *

><p>"Students, please strap on your Dis-belts after the Exhibition Duel. Again, students, be aware of strapping on your Dis-belts after the Exhibition Duel," the crackling mechanical voice rang out all over campus, causing me to almost choke on my water. Dis-belts? Exhibition Duel? What the hell was going on?<p>

"Damn, I missed a lot…" I mumbled, capping my water bottle effortlessly as I stood up, stretching easily. My ankle felt better after I soaked it with a cool rag, and I could walk without a limping form; it still hurt, of course. "Forget it, I'll find out later."

"Maybe I should head back…" It had been about an hour since I 'escaped' the infirmary, and the Opening Ceremony ended. Now, an exhibition duel was on. I missed a lot.

Students were coming out of the main academy building as I approached, swarming into their little groups outside. I stumbled a few times as I made my way through the crowd, bringing sets of eyes upon me as I almost fell. Nobody bothered to help a fallen person, though, so I was sure to be attentive in this area. When I finally arrived inside, I caught sight of Professor Ayukawa, and ducked under slightly to avoid her line of vision. I couldn't let her find me after I left!

Hurriedly, I pushed past everyone, earning grunts and small curses my way. I breathed out as I finally emerged from the crowd, and found myself before the meeting facility's open doorway. "Of all the places to end up at…" I grumbled, threading my fingers through my chocolate locks. I stepped through, peering around as I stood motionless before the stairs. There were quite a few students still in the room, lounging around in bundles or just sitting there with whatever they were interested in. No silence, huh…

"Miss Suzuki," an accented voice drawled from behind me, and I jumped in surprise. I whipped around, finding Professor Chronos towering over me with a frown. "I advise you to move away from the doorway as not to block others, _na no nae_. It irritates me greatly when you just stand there doing nothing."

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered, finding my voice cracking slightly as I backed away. A moment later, and I found myself losing balance, and being lifted off the ground. And after this surreal event, I realized a_ bit_ late; I just fell down the stairs.

And you'd think, after all those attempts at being 'careful' that I'd realize I put too much effort into it.

* * *

><p>End AN: Wow, shorter than usual, I can say. Yay! Finished. I didn't exactly proofread enough, so correct me if I'm oh so wrong. I did my best while doing homework and this chapter, so bear with me. Thanks again to the reviewers and readers, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next _'exciting' _chapter!

Happy reading~


	5. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

A/N: Greetings, everyone, and welcome back to my GX story~ Ah, I'm so glad you all are still reading this terrible story, but it seems my other stories get better views and reviews. xD I see why now. o_o I've made this chapter longer, and will continue to do so in the upcoming chapters for more...uh...feeling! Johan finally appears, dun dun dun! I hope I didn't make him OOC; I did some research, and with my own memories of the anime and him, I found him to be a very compassionate person. He's also somewhat charming, so I put a_ very_ miniscule amount of that in here. I hope you all like it, and don't mind the beating. I couldn't think of much, and it would be lots of help if I got a few ideas. I've never really been _bullied_ (I have, in a sense, but not this great), so I can't do it well. Anyway, with all that rambling said, here we go!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I do own this story and the OC(s)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>That Nostalgic Silence<strong>

**Chapter Four: Lost and Found**

"Ouch…" I mumbled tiredly, clipping on the Dis-belt. The touch of the cold metal upon my bruised right wrist made me wince instinctively, but I sighed as the feeling faded away under the pressure. Why did we even need these things, anyway? Ugh, the fall down the stairs didn't help much either; I was aching all over.

"It is unfortunate that you've suffered such…careless injuries, Miss Suzuki, but you'll have to make up quite a lot of work, _na no nae. _Also, don't even think about removing that Dis-belt. It is a new 'project' Professor Cobra is conducting, as of now," Professor Chronos stated, his eyes piercing through my skull. I gulped and nodded, taking in the information; however, I just had to ask…

"Professor Chronos, who's Professor Cobra?"

A visible vein popped on Professor Chronos' forehead, and he glared at me before exhaling. "You'll find out eventually," was all he said before shooing me out of the office.

The door slid closed before my face, and my eye twitched vehemently. Did he just kick me out?

"Ugh…so heavy…" I groaned, dragging myself down the hallway. In my arms I balanced a stack of papers and books from the classes I had missed the previous weeks. What a pain in the butt… "Why must he be so pushy with the injured?"

I trudged through the vacant school, my body aching with each step. It was getting more difficult each day, and I was about ready to give up Duel Academia. I missed my family, and I was sick of school; but I'd disappoint them if I gave up now. They were expecting me to get into the Pro Leagues, to reach for the stars. I wanted that too; but would I get through two more years?

By the time I reached outside, I had small tears brimming in my eyes. I wanted someone there to comfort me, to tell me it was okay. Unfortunately, I had no friends in this school, and in my eyes, I think people thought I was a disgusting, self-pitying wimp. All I had was my deck, the one thing of value that I kept close to me no matter what.

"But no one would want to duel someone like me…" I whispered to myself, nearing the Obelisk Blue Dorm. I was aiming to return to my room in the Girl's Dorm, to sink into my soft bed until I abruptly stopped at the bridge. I peered at the water below it, admiring the glistening surface until my gaze trailed down to under the bridge.

I started remembering an old lullaby my Nana used to sing me about a troll that lived under a bridge; it was as if I was drawn to it. I was just like that troll, so very lonely, but I didn't pull a price on people. They pulled a price on me. I felt homesick again as I turned back, and continued on to the dorm, the stack of work in my arms becoming relatively lighter.

"_In the water, under watch, in the river, a tattered blotch_," I sang, closing my eyes. "_Mr. Troll, Mr. Troll, for we must pay a toll_."

"Pfft…you're singing about a troll? You seriously do have a problem, outcast," a chorus of cold snickers reached my hearing range, and I promptly froze at the 'nickname'. Oh hell no… I opened my eyes, and started trembling slightly.

"Oh, Avaron, she's always had one. Isn't that right, _outcast_?" That confirmed my fear. I whipped around, facing the cause of my overwhelming anxiety.

Only a few feet away from me stood Avaron and Hiroko, their snide faces twisted into repulsive smiles. "Oh look, she's turned around. After so many beatings, you still got the guts to face us?" Avaron chided, grinning widely at my blank expression. My heart was thumping rapidly now, and I felt defiantly ill.

I had to remain calm, and slip out of the situation. I didn't want to defend myself; what use was it? I was going to get hurt badly for standing up for myself, especially against two people. I wasn't a 'tough' person, nor was I strong. I was all but those, and everything that made up 'cold'. I hated being in crowds, despised being near other people, and I efficiently was able to fulfill my criteria until being bullied recessively to the point of self-pity.

"If you have nothing else to say, Avaron, Hiroko, then I'll be taking my leave," I stated flatly, slowly turning on my heel to leave. I had a feeling that what I said had been more than insulting, but really, all I wanted to do was get some rest. But I wondered…where was Erin? The third person of the trio. She should've been with them…

"You got some nerve there, Ayano," Hiroko sneered, stepping forward. "We just want to have some fun, no?" Ah, she's said my name.

"Then have some 'fun' without me."

"Why you!" Avaron shouted, and pounced, Hiroko promptly following. And then the mayhem broke loose.

They pulled my hair, and I ended up dropping my mountain of work onto the dusty ground. I think I cried out in pain, but that was hard to tell, considering the sounds all around me were becoming quite muffled and scarce. I knew they were aiming for this moment, this chilling moment of agony for me; it was their 'fun'.

Hard kicks and brutal punches were directed my way, and I could no longer feel _no _pain. It came in waves of stings, then crashing tides of buzzing and panging. What was worse was that the pain accumulated more upon my previously inflicted wounds than any. Bruises upon bruises, scrapes overlapping cuts… I wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but that was beyond reach.

But suddenly, it stopped.

As if the world sucked in a huge breath, and held it in.

But this wasn't the 'world'.

What happened?

I still felt excruciating pain all over, in areas I couldn't decipher, but that didn't matter much. What exactly had happened? Did they leave? Was it finally over?

Finally, that wan breath was released, and I heard the pounding of footfalls move away from me, as if someone was running away. The sounds of the world weren't muffled anymore; I could hear clearly. It was an odd sensation, since usually, I could hear nothing. A new voice reached my range of hearing, a voice that rang in my head. I blinked up towards the light, a blur shrouding my vision. Who was there?

"Are you alright?"

A simple question.

_Someone…someone saved me? _

"I…I don't know," I croaked in response, suddenly feeling the urge to hack out a bloody cough bubble up. I eventually did, tasting iron tenfold. It was hellishly disgusting, but after a while of all this treatment, I got used to it.

I was gently pulled up into a sitting position, the person's outline becoming a bit clearer in my hazy vision. A boy…was it? Or a girl? No…

It was a boy.

Specifically, it was the transfer student I saw the other day.

"Looks like those girls really did you in," he stated softly, eyeing the wounds that probably covered numerous parts of my body. Then he directed his gaze elsewhere, to the scattered papers and books collapsed on the ground. "Here, I'll pick all that up, and take you to Professor Ayukawa, okay?"

"Don't!" I instinctively yelled, wincing as my body lurched forward slightly. "Don't…it's okay. I'll do it. Thanks for helping me, though." I didn't want to burden him, whoever he was. I hated this quelling feeling inside; it was tearing at me, like a rake collecting flimsy fall leaves.

He paused, and slowly turned my way again. The next thing I knew, I was staring into light emerald irises, my breath silently hitching. The depth and warmth inside were stunning, and I could feel my heart skip a beat. What a captivating shade of green… "You're injured, and it's not good to hold such a burden in your state," his smooth voice snapped me out of my stupor, and I made a face.

"Really, it's fine, _I'm _fine. I—"

Coughs erupted in my throat, and I clapped a hand over my hand as I trembled. At a time like this… I heard the boy sigh, and stand quickly. I didn't make any move to stop him yet, so he took to walking over to the schoolwork and collecting them all up in a neat stack.

Surprisingly, I didn't make a move to stop him at all. After my coughing fit ended, I watched silently as he brought the big pile over with ease, his face blank as he set it down near me.

"Whew, that sure is a lot of work you have. But anyway, let's get you to the infirmary," he said, smiling brightly as he hoisted me up.

I felt like crying, somehow, so I dipped my head down. "Why are you helping me? Don't you know who I am?" The questions were dumb, but they came out anyway.

"Know who you are? Of course not!" he replied, and my heart sank. I was well unknown, and he seemed happy about it. "I just met you, how could I know you?"

I blinked, my eyes stinging with momentary tears, and peered up at him. He wore a kind smile, and hung my arm over his shoulder as we started moving. I searched his quick gaze for a moment, and came to the conclusion that he held no ill contempt towards me. He held such an honest air, I felt like smacking myself for ever doubting him. What was with this guy, making my thoughts so jumbled? Perhaps it was because he was transfer student, and they always seemed refreshing. But he seemed so familiar…

"Hey, what about my stuff?" I remembered all the work left behind, and turned back to look at it.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll still be there later. The task at hand is getting you patched up, though, so let's go. And besides," he paused, fixing our position so it was more comfortable and continued, "I don't think anyone would steal all that schoolwork."

My mouth twitched, and I was sure I wanted to smile. I held it back though, and looked down, seeing our steps matching. I suddenly said, "You know, I don't trust you. But I'm grateful you saved me."

I felt my cheeks heat up, and pursed my lips irritably as he chuckled. "You're a strange person, but I'll take that as a 'thank you'," he simply replied, and we kept going.

A thought occurred in my mind, and I spoke up after a hanging silence. "Ayano Suzuki."

"Huh?"

"…that's my name. And yours?"

"Oh…" He smiled again, that same smile he gave me earlier. It was infectious, I'd say. "Johan Andersen. Nice to meet you, Suzu—"

"I hate formalities. Ayano's just fine."

"I agree. Then Ayano it'll be."

The trip back was filled with small talk, and an occasional laugh from Johan. When we did reach the infirmary, I felt quite sick, and he swiftly took me in and informed Professor Ayukawa of what happened, to which she sent me an overly worried look.

Johan ended up leaving, but before he exited, he grinned, and waved, his ruffled outfit rustling. "Bye Ayano, perhaps I'll see you sometime soon."

And for once, my lips curved up, and I let out a free laugh. Professor Ayukawa stopped applying the ointment to my long cuts for a moment, and stared at me with an expression I could well put between mild surprise and interest. "Bye Johan!"

He froze too, his eyes widened a bit before breaking out into a soft chuckle and leaving with another wave. I relaxed into the infirmary's white bed, and exhaled contently. When I rested my gaze on Professor Ayukawa, I found her smiling at me with mischief playing behind her beautiful eyes. "So, I see much has happened, Ayano-chan."

"No, not really. Just the usual bullying and beating. Though I did meet that boy you saw there, with the spiky teal hair."

"So Andersen-kun has become your knight in shining armor, huh?" she asked, lightly giggling as she wrapped up the rest of my injuries. They weren't as bad as I thought; perhaps I was just paranoid, or my previous injuries were enough agonizing. "Oh, the blossoming between a transfer student and normal girl."

"Now why would you think that?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at my professor. Just where was she getting at…? "I think we're just acquaintances." I didn't know Professor Ayukawa had such a 'bubbly' side, but then again, you learn a new thing every day.

"Oh, I saw how you looked at him~"

"And? It was just a bye."

Professor Ayukawa sighed after a while of staring at me skeptically, and left me to rest as she paced over to her desk and wrote some things down with a pen, mumbling something along the lines of "she doesn't get it". I stared at the ceiling, reaching up a partially bandaged hand to touch my lips. Remnants of a tiny smile remained, and I closed my honey eyes slowly. What an interesting fellow that Johan was… Kind of like Judai, but in a more significant way. I rolled over, ignoring the wince I almost released as I relaxed further.

I could get used to this; no matter how painful it could get.

* * *

><p><em>In a freezing place, I sat still, chained down by stupefying immobility.<em>

_No trembling, no violent shaking, just the chill of being alone._

_And like that, a light blinded me, and a scene was forged._

_I saw human outlines, and with each passing second, they became clearer._

_A girl disappearing with rapid speed._

_Another girl being held back by unknown people._

_That girl being held back…_

…_was me._

_But who was the other girl? _

_I was getting sick of these puzzles._

_I was crying, sobbing away and struggling to reach the disappearing person._

_I couldn't see her face._

_Who was she?_

_She looked so…familiar._

…

_I've been using that word a lot lately._

_But really, she looked like someone I knew._

_Someone I resented._

_But someone I held respect for._

_Who was this person?  
>She was disappearing.<em>

_Did I cause this?  
>But I was trying to reach her, trying to keep her there.<em>

_I don't know who she is._

_Yet, it looks like she's important to me._

_A…friend?_

_No, it couldn't be.  
>I don't have any friends.<em>

_But she does look special._

"_**She is."**_

_The same voice from my other dream said, and I wanted to shiver._

_I couldn't move, so that was impossible._

_The voice was gentler, though._

_As if whoever was speaking was somewhat remorseful._

"_**She's someone very important to you."**_

_I see._

"_**Will you save her?"**_

_If I can, I will. _

_I'm not that cold and heartless._

"_**Then that's good. You've finally found resolve."**_

_Resolve?_

…_I feel like I'm talking to myself._

"_**No, I'm someone else."**_

_Then I'm glad I'm not going mental._

_Feels like it, though._

_Who is she?_

"_**You'll find out eventually."**_

_Everyone's been saying that to me lately._

_Another annoying puzzle._

_And I wonder…_

…_will it ever be solved?_

"_**Eventually."**_

* * *

><p>End AN: Wow, not much short scene changing in this one, but good enough. Another dream sequence at the end, yay. I hope I did it well, though it's longer than the others. Try guessing who's the voice! (It's so obvious...but it might not be who you think it is ;D) Hope you guys liked it, and thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys are the ones pushing me forward. :) Well, I'm going to work on my other stories, so until the next _exciting _chapter, ta-ta~

Happy reading~


End file.
